custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Zanywoop/November MoC's blog-
Hi-ho! Since I made the mistake of posting my entrance to this wiki meer seconds before a post by one of it's most revered MoCist, very few people noticed. So, here's to hoping that this one will go off with fewer hitches. It's mostly revamps on main characters, but let's get started anyway. Makabrey Mock-Ah-Brey. Introducing our main villain! While I can't send up all information about this Toa of Sonics, I can tell you his goal- to round up and/or kill all the escaped matoran on Tryna-Nui. Having the backing of an up-till then unknown race of insectoids called by the escapists Zatth-Nui. IMG_0205.JPG|Front shot. This MoC used to mean a lot to me- unfortunately, he hasn't aged all that gracefully, compared to my others, especially the shoulder connection, height, and armoring- which I suppose is most of him. IMG_0204.JPG|Action shot. His mask was an interesting decision for him- so here, I give the Mask of Veiled Duplication- a superfluous title for a mask that creates physically similar but ethereal versions of himself. Combined with heavy sonic powers and the ability to speak to insects, this Toa is a force to be reckoned with. Lemiddus Leh-MY-duss. My personal character, and one of my personal favorite mocs. A toa of Magnetism, who was fighting in the matoran civil war in Metru-Nui (does anyone else make use of that piece of history?) on the Ga-matoran side before being rudely abducted mentally and being transported to Tryna-Nui. IMG_0208.JPG|Front shot. Ah man- this truly was the pinnacle of my MoC making up until very recently. Please note, the kanohi is non canon. IMG_0206.JPG|Action shot. Block out the sun! This story takes place long before the great cataclysm, so Makuta ain't villains, Mata Nui still occasionally blesses his children, and life is (mostly) good. IMG_0207.JPG|Do I know you? Erista Of all my completed Bionicle MoCs, Erista might just be my favorite one- I loved the way all her armor flowed together in the end. IMG_0209.JPG|Front Shot. Though I really like the model, I have as of yet no clue what her mask should be. Suggestions? IMG_0211.JPG|I will note that her shield does flip from lengthwise to covered. This is perhaps the oldest design on my cutting board, and certainly the oldest weapon, used as far back as 2009. IMG_0210.JPG|Action shot. I really, REALLY like that axe. In progress MoC's These are mostly our mains, suffering from "I need only one more piece!" syndrome, or I simply am ambivalent towards there current design. IMG_0212.JPG|One of my favorite current deisgns. MArekost suffers from the classic syndrome of "looks good, now can I duplicate it?" which is sad, because I feel with that missing limb he would be the best bridge between the overly custom Makabrey and Lemiddus and the simpler, more design oriented Preyfo, Erista and Jeyid. IMG_0203.JPG|Speak of the Preyfo and here she comes- The torso and legs and feet and everything set her in this section. She looked so good for a second- and then I looked at her closely, and now I am highly conflicted about her... IMG_0213.JPG|Two pieces and he'd be perfect- this is Jeyid. I have them in other colors, but don't want to stoop to the uncoordination with anything as large as what he needs. IMG_0215.JPG|This is a Currently non-canon Eyhre (how do you spell that?) MoC, designed to capitalize on my new paints. A tehutti moc is in the works I will note. That'll be all for now, more to come soon. Zanywoop out. Always give 100%. Except when donating blood. V.v.V (talk) 03:12, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts